Winter Sucks: Litteraly
by Jojo Russell
Summary: See what happens when Sunnydale is dark, to dark...


(A-U) Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Winter Sucks (Litteray)  
  
It's the middle of december it's been cloudy for months. It's lunch time. Buffy and Angel are having a romantic lunch in the park.  
  
Buffy- Angel? How long do you think this is going to last? Cause I'm kind of getting comfy having you around all day.  
  
Angel- Hopefully not to long.  
  
Buffy- Why not?  
  
Angel- If this goes on anylonger, the vampires are going to attack all together. If they do, we don't stand a chance.  
  
Buffy- Oh please, the vampires aren't that smart.  
  
Suddently, Xander comes flying of a roof. Buffy runs to see him lying on the floor.  
  
Buffy- Xander? Xander speak to me.....  
  
Xander has a bad neck wound. Buffy cannot get a pulse. Xander is dead, Willow comes running.  
  
Willow- Buffy, you have to help me there is plenty of vamps at my house, they're attacking.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Angel run to Willow's house. But they are to late. Willow's parents are already dead. The vampires are all gone. They go up to Willow's room. Oz is in werewolf mode and eating a vampire. He bites the vampire's head off, the vamp dusts. And Oz morphs back. He sees Willow, she is frantic. Oz tries to hug her.  
  
Willow: Not noe, you kind of have vampire breath.  
  
Oz leaves to get help.  
  
Buffy- Why are the vampires doing this?  
  
Angel- Because they're hungry.  
  
The scoobies, or whats laft of them turn to Angel. He morphs into a vamp.  
  
Buffy- Angel what's wrong?  
  
Willow: Wow, deja-vu!  
  
Angel- Don't you mean Angelus?  
  
Buffy- Angain! My god! I told you to stop sleeping around! Say it with me, abstenence!  
  
Angelus- Remember the day when Faith tried tuo turn me, and we pretended I was back? Well, yesterday, Faith and me did it in your bed and I became Angelus................. 4 times!  
  
Angelus jumps out of the window and disapears into the shadows. Buffy goes into a semi coma phase.  
  
(In Buffy's mind): Voices- Let's start with : Hi, I'm Buffy! Willow right? I'm Xander, Cordelia, Mr Giles, Angel........  
  
An alarm clock rings. Outside of Buffy's mind, Willow, slaps Buffy.  
  
Willow- Buffy, this is not the time to go in a tanse!  
  
Buffy- Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that Joss Whedon never wrote a good "absent" scene for me. Anywho!?  
  
Buffy and Willow run to Buffy's home.  
  
Buffy- Mom, we need weapons.  
  
Meanwhile in buffy's room, Angelus is holding Joyce by the neck. Buffy barges in.  
  
Buffy- Let her go, now!  
  
Angelus- This is what I should have done 2 seasons ago.  
  
Angelus kisses Joyce's forehead. Then he covers her mouth with his hand and snaps her neck.  
  
Buffy- Mooooooooooooooommm!  
  
While Buffy is screaming like a crazed banshee when she could of just staked him, Agelus jumps out her bedroom window.  
  
Willow- Nice going Buffy, you let him go!  
  
Xander- Hey her mother just died, cut the girl some slack.  
  
Buffy- Aren't you supposed to be dead?  
  
Xander- Oh right.  
  
Xander goes back to her he died and lays down. Meanwhile, Faith and Angelus are making out like bunnys in heat. In a moment of passion, Angelus accidently bites Faith. To finish the job he decides to turn her into a vampire. Angelus leaves. Buffy and Willow go to Faith's appartment.  
  
Buffy- You stupid faked color haired slut sleeping around town tramp's daughter of a hore!  
  
Willow- Yeah, what she said!  
  
Buffy punches Faith in the stomach. Faith falls on the floor. Jumping to get back up on her feet, Faith kicks Buffy in the jaw. Buffy's lipstick is all smuthered. Buffy slaps Faith. Buffy then pulls Faith's earings off. Her ears start bleeding like there's no tomorrow. She then reveals her vamp face.  
  
Willow- Uh oh. Buffy, Faith is a vampire now!  
  
Buffy- No, you don't say.  
  
While they are talking, Faith jump kicks Buffy. She falls on Willow. They pass out. Faith runs away. One hour passes, Buffy wakes up. She slaps Willow and wakes her up. They take stakes and crosssbows and all. They run to Angel's. On they way, they run into a bunch of vampires including Faith and Angelus. They attack. Buffy stakes one and crossbows the other but that isn't enough. Angel breaks her arm and pins her down. Faith grabs Willow from behind.  
  
Willow- Oh! I remember! Ignius Solaré!  
  
Suddently, the clouds vanished from the sky leaving but bright clear blue skies. Angel, Faith and all the other vamps turn into dust. Then, Xander comes running toward the girls.  
  
Xander- Thank god I pretended to die, those vamps ould of sucked me dry.  
  
Willow- Well, at least I don't have to deal with my folks anymore.  
  
Buffy- Well let's make my mom camoe back to life and pretend this never happened.  
  
Xander And Willow- Ok!  
  
The end. 


End file.
